Lost in the carnival
by Raspberry Hex
Summary: Come one come all! You won't want to miss this carnival! Is your life boring? Do you wish for excitement? This is the place you must go then! No one, NO ONE has ever wanted to leave!
1. Chapter 1

_Oh truly it was a beautiful day for the carnival to come around! Oh the wonders you'll see, it will be hard to believe but it's all true I can assure you! The amusement park is just grand! Go to the ticket booth before it runs out! Don't worry about how old it seems to be, we've been in business for quite some time._

 _So come one come all! We are just dying to have you here! Don't worry about what time it was when you entered, it now being night time was just because you were out having so much fun!_

 _Let our wolfish grins welcome you; again no fear is needed… or welcomed… don't worry about curfews or any such silly things like your parents._

 _I ring master Bill Cipher will be your kind and caring guide, and maybe you should join us forever! I could use more pupp- helpers… yes helpers that's it._

 _We will be coming soon to Gravity Falls just you wait, and I loved it the last time we went, I hope to bring as much joy once again!_

Stanley Pines woke up in a cold sweat, hearing a phone ringing. He took a few deep breaths and answered the phone.

"What?"

He wasn't fully listening to what the person was saying; he only picked up on a few words here and there. Something about watching his great niece and nephew for the summer again, he agreed and hanged up and went back to sleep.

~Mabel~

She was bouncing up and down in her seat next to her brother Dipper who looked like he was bored out of his mind.

"Hey Dipper aren't you happy about seeing Grunkle Stan again?"

"Yes I guess it's just that being stuck in Gravity Falls last summer was boring."

She frowned true it just seemed like an old town and unlike her Dipper didn't make a lot of friends… he hadn't make any friends at all.

"Well we'll find something to do! Don't worry!"

He sighed and smiled "Okay this year will be better."

Soon they were back at the mystery shack and got bear hugs from Stan. To Mabel at least Gravity falls was the best place in the world. Maybe she could see some of her friends again.

As soon as the greetings were done Dipper went upstairs. And Mabel looked around, Stan told them how this was his childhood home, she didn't see any child pictures of him but she still believed him. Even if he's been known to lie before…

Hopefully she wasn't wrong about her trust in him.

~Dipper~

He sat in the room he and Mabel shared last year. He wanted to believe that this year will be better but… he would be lying to himself if he said he believed it, nothing happens in Gravity Falls.

He wished something would but it won't simple as that.

Maybe he could try and make a few friends, but he wasn't good at doing that at all.

Soon he fell asleep being exhausted from the journey and his own boredom.

 **A/n do you like it so far? If you wish for me to continue leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel was walking around with Dipper in town, she had gotten to hang out with her friends in the first few days… well all of them with the exception of Pacifica. They had gotten really close last year after she stopped being so snobby and they had emailed each other a lot as well. That is until Pacifica just stopped with no explanation at all. She wanted to see what's wrong… to be friends again.

She dragged Dipper with her, mainly because she wanted to see if she could get him some friends as well. Dipper wasn't being very cooperative with her on that part refusing to really talk with any one at all. She was starting to get tired of him being sullen all the time. There was stuff to do here they just haven't found it yet… that's all.

What she was expecting to see was people going about their business. But this wasn't at all what she saw everyone was looking at the police station where Mr. and Mrs. Northwest where yelling at the two police men "What do you mean you don't know where our daughter is?!"

"She barely went missing you need to give us time…" a short round dark skinned police man said standing next to him was a tall pale police man. They both looked stressed and overworked to the point that she wouldn't be surprised if they fell down at that very moment.

"TIME!? YOU WANT US TO WAIT NOT KNOWING IF OUR PRECIOUS GIRL IS OKAY!?"

"Were sorry but-"

"I wouldn't trust them if I were you." A big red headed lumberjack walked up to the rich couple "They couldn't find a child even if they had years to do so."

"Manly Dan we know you are still worried about Wendy but-" said the pale tall one.

"NO BUTS YOU TWO ARE BY FAR THE WORSE POLICE MEN EVER TO WALK THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

Dipper looked at her "Who's Wendy?"

She shrugged never having heard of anyone named Wendy.

A few walked away going to see if any of their children went missing while others watched or went up to the police men to talk about their own missing children quite often over lapping each other

It started to sink in that Pacifica was one of the children who went missing… that's why she hadn't been responding to Mabel… she felt over run with grief with her own selfishness. She pulled at Dipper's shirt dragging him back to the mystery shack. She was starting to become worried…

She looked at the group of yelling, crying and angry adults talking about the many missing children. Mabel couldn't help but think a terrifying thought: they were next.

~Dipper~

He could tell his sister was worried about her friend and the other missing children, and he was as well. Who wouldn't be worried about several missing children? However, he couldn't stop himself for thinking that none of these people were taken by you run of the mill kidnapper. It could be because of his boredom and he wasn't thinking right, but he felt like there could be well… something Supernatural going on.

It was stupid and it made him realize how bored he must be. Making light of tragedy in these people's lives was downright despicable. Still maybe there could be a way to help. He was deep in thought almost tripping letting Mable drag him back to their great uncle's home, idea after idea went into his mind trying to think of some way he could even convince the police men to let him help.

He was about to ask Mable when he started to hear music, the kind you would hear at a carnival. He paused pulling his shirt out of his sister's hand.

"Dipper why…?"

"Do you hear that?" he recognized that it had to be a stupid question, the music was deafening at this point and was only getting louder.

"Hear what?"

"The music!"

"Dipper this isn't the time to appreciate nature we should be getting home."

"What? Mable what does nature has to do with circus music?"

"Circus… music… Dipper did you get enough sleep?"

"Oh don't worry your little head Shooting Star, Pine Tree here got sleep."

Both of them jumped back to see a tall tan blond man who was wearing a yellow ringmaster's outfit. Dipper noted that the music stopped all of the sudden as to let the man speak.

"Shooting Star? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's a nickname, I only give out nicknames to special children who truly deserve one."

Dipper glared at him "I like Dipper better thank you very much, and Mable is a great name we don't need your nicknames." He moved in front of Mable. A strange man during a time when a kidnapper was on the lose wasn't a good sign.

The man wasn't fazed by this leaning on a cane that… Dipper was sure he didn't have before. "Well kids since we're telling each other our names-" Dipper cringed he shouldn't have told this man their names "I should tell you mine! The name's Bill. I run a carnival that will be coming to this town very soon. I sincerely hope that you two will be there!"

He was about to tell this Bill character that there was no way they were going to his carnival but he was gone without a trace.

"Where did he-"

"Dipper…" she tugged on his shirt "Can we go back now?"

He followed his sister back his mind racing to try and explain what was going on.

 **A/n if it wasn't already obvious this is going way off canon. I hope that anyone who's reading likes it so far! :D and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel walked into the kitchen with Dipper where Grunkle Stan was making lunch. He looked oddly tried; maybe that's just an odd man thing. Everyone was silent as they ate, nothing really happened until Dipper got up with a notebook in hand.

"Where are you going Dipper?" she asked walking up to him.

"I'm going to ask the police about the kidnapped children."

As soon as those words left her brother's lips a glass shattered and their Grunkle Stan quickly got up making his chair fall over, "Dipper I forbid you from doing that."

"Why?"

"All the kids that went missing were around you twos age, it dangerous."

"I just want to help."

"Good you can help by cleaning up this glass." Grunkle Stan looked both of them in the eyes, "Don't do anything about those kids it won't end well for you guys, trust me."

Dipper grumbled as he got the broom and dustpan and started to clean up the broken glass.

"Dipper I think he's right, after we heard about those people…"

"Mabel I don't think it's as simple as just ignoring it."

"No, I just have this feeling… what if we're next Dipper?"

"I do think we may be next as well."

"Then why-"

"I don't want to be a sitting duck, if I know what going on then I can fix the problem and we don't have to worry and maybe we will help those parents."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"… They could be dead…"

"DIPPER!"

"Calm down, I'm just saying it's a possibility, no one knows anything about the case."

"Pacifica could be…"

"Mabel, I will be able to figure this out I just need more information. Remember the goat?" he dumped the glass in the trash and got a napkin for the tears she wasn't even aware she was shedding.

She laughed shakily "Yes-s I do."

"Just trust me everything will be fine, do you want to help me?"

She nodded "Yeah let's find Pacifica."

~Dipper~

Nothing, those police officers told them nothing, they avoided every question and told them that city kids should not be interfering with police matters.

"We could ask around, that lumberjack had one of his kids taken." Mabel said obviously trying to cheer him up.

He sighed, "You know, that's a good idea. Hopefully they'll tell us something."

[Time jump]

"Okay so… Manly Dan only knew that his daughter went missing at the age of 11, he also told us that another child that went missing was named Jesus Ramirez." Dipper said, as he looked though his notes.

"Didn't his grandma say he went by Soos?"

"Yes and he went missing when he was 12. And a boy named Robbie who's parents are undertakers went missing at 13."

"Is that all the information we have?"

"Yes you know it's weird, no one could decide how many children were kidnapped to start this whole thing… some say 2 while others said 3."

"Did we get any names?"

"Nope, just… a bunch of people not agreeing on anything," Dipper sighed.

"At least we know the order right maybe that can help us?"

"Okay so maybe it started with 2 or 3 children being kidnapped than a boy name Soos, then Robbie, then a girl named Wendy and finally Pacifica. They also seem to have no pattern for how many years between them just that they were taken at close ages."

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow? It is starting to get late Dipper."

"Okay…"

They walked home knowing more than they did but still no clues to what or why this was going on.

Dipper couldn't sleep; he just could help the feeling that something was missing from the puzzle. Still he forced his eyes to close, yet as soon as he did this he heard music, carnival music. It was really loud. He looked over to Mabel who was fast asleep. She couldn't seem to hear it.

He tried to ignore it he really did, but it got louder and louder. He didn't know why walking towards it would have made it stop, but that's what he ended up doing.

It was full blown circus right next to the shack. He told himself to turn around, to go back but… it just seemed so inviting so against his better judgment he went into the carnival.

 **A/n thank you to Hourglass Cipher for your review, really I didn't think anyone was really interested in this story, thank you for proving me wrong. More reviews are welcomed! :D**


End file.
